


Vue d'ailleurs (par Almayen)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Mary est morte, mais n'éprouve aucune peine... car de là où elle est, elle observe le 221b Barker Street. Et elle est heureuse de ce qu'elle y voit.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Vue d'ailleurs (par Almayen)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Nous avons reçu sur notre page Facebook la commande de Hase. La demoiselle voulait : "Un petit OS mimi sur la fin de la saison 4 de Sherlock BBC" Almayen, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure : Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que ce texte correspondra à la demande... enfin dans tout les cas que vous en aimerez la lecture (et particulièrement Hase, qui a passé la commande). C'est mon premier texte sur Sherlock... l'angoisse face à ce monument qu'est cette série m'a fait éviter l'écriture dessus... mais de m'inscrire à ce Comptoir c'est pour pousser mes limites, donc me voici :D
> 
> Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture - et n'oubliez pas : on est aussi heureux en recevant des review que Sherlock devant résoudre un meurtre compliqué !
> 
> Diclaimers : Sherlock Holmes est à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et son adaptation pour la BBC aux géniaux Steve, Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

Rosamund Mary avait eu une vie plus ou moins difficile et compliquée. La plupart du temps, c'était d'ailleurs plutôt plus que moins.

Lorsqu'elle était devenue Mary Morstan, les choses s'étaient améliorées – la vie n'était pas la plus plaisante qu'il soit, chaque jour promettant son lot de difficultés, malgré la relative tranquillité que sa nouvelle identité lui octroyait. Mais l'anonymat et le calme lui allaient bien, alors elle acceptait de bonne grâce les obstacles qu'elle rencontrait.

Lorsqu'elle avait de nouveau changé son nom, ce n'était pas par nécessité – c'était un choix qui s'offrait à elle. Le choix de dire ' _oui_ '. Le choix de devenir Mrs Mary _Watson_. Vivre avec John était un plaisir de tout les jours, même si chacun avait un passé remplit de sang, d'armes, et de pertes. Mais la vie suivait son cours sinueux, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé les lignes droites.

John non plus n'aimaient pas les lignes droites. Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais épousé. Il n'aurait jamais épousé une femme dont il savait qu'elle cachait des choses. Il n'aurait jamais pardonné cette femme qui lui avait menti.

Mais John était un homme à qui la sinuosité ne faisait pas peur.

Et plus que son mariage avec Mary Mortsan, c'était son mariage avec Sherlock Holmes, sept ans après le drame qui l'avait fait veuf, qui en était une preuve formelle et irréfutable.

**OoOoO**

Mary, de là où elle était, observant le 221b Baker Street, aurait pu ressentir cette étrange jalousie coupable à voir l'être aimé s'unir à un autre.

Mais si l'endroit de conscience intermédiaire dans lequel elle se trouvait était encore une part de vie, Mary Watson pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'elle était pour la première fois de son existence pleinement et entièrement heureuse. En ce moment, il n'y avait pas la peur que son histoire la rattrape, pas d'inquiétude à l'idée de revoir une figure de son passé venue détruire sa famille.

En ce moment, elle pouvait observer sa fille faire ses premiers pas, sous l'œil attendrit de son père et émerveillé de son parrain.

Sa fille, partant en courant dans l'appartement avec le parapluie si précieux de son oncle Mycroft, le gentlemen lui ordonnant sans conviction de lui rendre son bien.

Sa fille, défilant avec fierté dans la robe rouge que sa tante Molly lui avait offert pour ses quatre ans.

Riant lorsque son oncle Greg lui faisait une imitation maladroite d'animaux imaginaires.

Faisant une grimace de dégoût devant son père et son parrain s'embrassant tendrement – car comme chaque enfant de cinq ans le sait, les baisers sont 'dégoûtant'.

Sa fille enfin, avec toute la dignité de sept ans, apportant les alliances qui allaient unir John Watson et Sherlock Holmes.

Oui, en voyant que la peine était désormais chassée des yeux de son mari par la fierté et le bonheur, Mary ne put que sourire devant ce valeureux duo, qui continuait d'arpenter les rues de Londres, pour résoudre les affaires les plus étranges que Scotland Yard avait à leur proposer.


End file.
